


Before You Go

by cold_nights_summer_days



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, doctor who - Freeform, i will die on this hill, peter parker is amy pond, this is based on season 5 of the new series, tony stark is the doctor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_nights_summer_days/pseuds/cold_nights_summer_days
Summary: The Doctor promises Peter Parker that he'll be back in five minutes. Except it isn't five minutes. It's eleven years, and at the eleventh hour.oran irondad doctor who fusion au (just what it says on the tin)
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	Before You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I started binging doctor who this week and I wanted to write this so bad, so here we are! The second chapter will be up once I finish it tomorrow, but i really wanted to get this up!

Seven-year-old Peter Parker kneeled in front of his bed, hands clasped, and head lowered. Wind rustled the trees outside, but Peter paid them no mind as he started to speak.

“Dear Santa,” He said, “Thank you for what you got me this year. I know it’s late, and I hope I didn’t wake you, but I wanted to ask you for something else.”

Before continuing, Peter glanced up from the floor. There on the wall was a crack, a scary crack, that was nearly three feet long and had been there longer than Peter could remember.

“There’s a crack in my wall. Aunt May says it’s a crack, but that can’t be true. I hear voices through it at night, and if it was a normal crack there wouldn’t be any voices. Can – can you send someone to fix it?”

Peter was interrupted by a strange noise outside. It sounded mechanical, or like something you might hear in a sci-fi movie. Next, he heard a loud crash in the backyard and stood up to investigate it, thoughts of the scary crack in the wall temporarily abandoned.

The house was empty save for him (his aunt was working another night shift at the local hospital), so Peter didn’t have anyone to investigate the noise for him. On his way to the back door he pulled is new winter coat (a size too big so there was room to grow) from the coat rack and grabbed a flashlight from the kitchen drawer.

The night was cloudy and dark, meaning that Peter could only see what was illuminated in the beam of the flashlight. He walked around the backyard, pretending to be fearless, when the light caught a cloud of smoke. Through the smoke seemed to be a blue police box tipped on its side.

Peter looked around, wondering if there was anyone near. Then he briefly wondered if this was all a dream and pinched his arm. When he only felt pain and didn’t wake up, he was satisfied that this was in fact reality, though it didn’t make much sense. Then again, he was seven and still didn’t think a lot of things in the world made sense. Peter simply added _crashed police box in backyard_ to the list.

Suddenly, the doors of the police box flew open and more smoke poured out. Peter walked closer, close enough to touch the box itself, when a hook of some sort flew out of it and landed in the ground next to him. The line attached to the hook went taut, and soon enough, a man was hanging onto the side of the box. His clothes were torn and soaked, and the man himself was heaving, out of breath.

Peter watched the curious man silently, as it seemed he hadn’t noticed him yet. A moment later, when his breathing had calmed down, the man noticed Peter and looked at him like he couldn’t believe he was there. It seemed the pair were in the same boat.

“Are you a policeman?” Peter asked first. The man shook his head and pulled himself up so that he was sitting on the edge of the box.

“Why? Did you call any?” This time Peter shook his head, and then asked another question in the long line of questions he had floating around his mind.

“Did you come about the crack in my wall?”

Before the man could answer, he began to spasm, and fell onto the ground. The man assured Peter that this was fine, normal, and that there was nothing wrong with him. Having no prior experience to go on, Peter opted to believe him.

Once the man was back to normal, he was the one who began asking the questions. What crack? Does the crack scare you? Where is it at?"

Peter nodded. The crack did scare him. Or maybe it wasn’t the crack that was scary, it was the voices that came out of the wall that were scary

“Alright then, we shouldn’t waste any time in getting it fixed,” He said, standing up. “I’m the Doctor. Do everything I tell you and don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Why does the box say police?”

“Because it does. Didn’t I just tell you not to ask stupid questions?”

“It’s not stupid. You’re the Doctor, but the box says police. That doesn’t make any sense.”

“It makes perfect sense. Now, don’t we have a crack to fix?” The Doctor asked, gesturing for Peter to lead the way. Peter did as he was told, not even stopping to put away his coat and flashlight. Once they’d made it up to Peter’s bedroom, the Doctor pulled out a funny looking tool with a green tip. He pointed it at the crack and pressed a button, and then it began to glow and make noise.

Peter accepted it for what it was, as seven-year-olds did, and added it to his list of things in the world that made sense. He had a feeling that list would grow a lot more in the very near future.

“The crack isn’t in the wall,” The Doctor said finally, now running his fingers along the wall.

“Yes, it is, it’s right there,” Peter pointed at the crack, and the Doctor laughed. Not in a mean way, but in the way a parent might.

“If you knocked down the wall, the crack would stay. It’s a rip in time and space; two places that never should have met pushed together.”

“Oh. Where do the voices come from, then?”

As if on cue, a mumbled noise came from the crack, and the Doctor eyed it curiously. He scanned the room, eyes settling on the glass of water on Peter’s nightstand. He quickly grabbed it and threw the water out onto the carpet before pressing it to the wall. He in turn pressed his ear to the cup and listened intently.

Peter didn’t need the glass to know what the voice was saying. He’d heard it every night for years. _Prisoner zero has escaped._

“It’s saying prisoner zero has escaped,” Peter said. Hearing the voice always filled him with dread, and tonight was no different. “But what does it mean?”

“It means that on the other side of this crack is probably a prison, and that one of the inmates escaped. But don’t worry—” The Doctor said, pausing mid-sentence as if he’d forgotten something. “What’s your name?”

“Peter Parker,” Peter supplied. The Doctor nodded. 

“Well, Peter Parker, don’t worry. I know how to fix the crack in the wall. I am going to have to ask you to stand back, though.”

“How are you going to fix it?”

“I have to open it the rest of the way using this,” The Doctor held up the weird tool and explained that it was called a sonic screwdriver, “ And long story short, it will snap itself shut, and then there will be no more scary voices and no more scary crack. Does that sound good?”

The Doctor didn’t wait for an answer before gently pushing Peter back near the door and pointing the sonic screwdriver at the wall. He turned it on, and the wall opened up to reveal a dark prison cell on the other side. The voice grew louder, repeating, “ _Prisoner zero has escaped_.” A large eye appeared on the other side, peering through the hole in the wall at Peter and the Doctor like he was scanning them. Before anything else could happen, the hole snapped shut, and there was no evidence that the crack ever existed.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Peter said, unable to stop looking at the wall. It was gone. The scary crack was actually, really, gone.

“You’re welcome, Peter,” The Doctor responded. The silence didn’t last for long because another odd sound swept through the room. The Doctor instantly tensed, whispered a quick, “Oh _fuck_ ,” before he started running outside. Peter could barely keep up, but he did his best.

Outside, the Doctor began climbing back into the blue police box.

“Where are you going?” Peter didn’t want the Doctor to leave. The Doctor had been the only one who’d listened, truly listened, to him in a very long time. 

“The engines are phasing, I just need to do a quick 5 minute jump into the future, and then it should be stabilized,” He explained. Peter didn’t even bother asking why a box had engines, because it did, and in the end did it really matter why?

“Can I come with you?” Peter asked softly. The Doctor stopped for a minute, focusing his attention on Peter with a soft smile.

“It’s not safe right now. But I’ll come back.”

“That’s what people always say. They always say they’ll come back, and then they never do,” Peter turned to go back inside, accept that this fun little adventure was over and that the Doctor wasn’t coming back. But the Doctor stopped him with a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Do I look like people?” He asked, face serious. Peter figured he didn’t mean literally, because the Doctor looked like any person Peter had ever seen.

“No.”

“I’ll be back in five minutes, okay? In five minutes, I’ll be right here. I promise.”

“Okay,” Peter believed him. He watched the Doctor climb back into the box, he watched until the box disappeared, and then he ran upstairs. He grabbed his suitcase from under his bed and filled it with a myriad of things from about the room before lugging it back down the stairs

Sitting in front of the small crater left by the blue police box , Peter began to wait.

The next morning, May Parker arrived home from her twelve-hour shift to find her nephew asleep in the backyard on top of his suitcase. It was not the oddest of things she’d ever found him doing, but it wasn’t normal by any means either.

“Sweetie, what are you doing out here?” She asked, kneeling next to him and lightly shaking him awake. Peter’s eyes opened slowly, and when he saw the daylight, tears formed in his eyes. 

“The Doctor,” He said, looking around. May had no idea what for.

“Are you sick?”

“No,” Peter answered, shaking his head while he continued to look. “The Doctor. He said five minutes. He—he said he’d come back for me.”

May sighed. This must be another one of his imaginary friends. Peter often dreamed of imaginary people coming to take him back home. He’d never wanted to move in with May and Ben, but with the disappearance of his parents, he hadn’t a choice.

“Let’s go back inside,” May stood up and made Peter do the same. She picked up the suitcase and grabbed Peter’s hand, intending to lead him back inside. Peter stood still, trying to pull his hand loose from his aunt’s.

“I have to stay out here! I don’t want to miss him!”

“No one is coming, Peter. You need to come back inside so you can get dressed for school,” May tried, she really did, but she was growing tired of Peter’s constant imaginary friends and escape plans.

“No!” Peter yelled, finally pulling his hand loose and running back to where the police box had crashed. “The Doctor is coming back! He—he told me. He promised.”

“Well, he lied. Now come on, or you’ll be late for school,” May, done with fighting him, set the suitcase down and picked Peter up instead. She’d just come back out for it later. Peter struggled and yelled, insisting that he couldn’t move, or he’d miss the Doctor.

“Peter Benjamin Parker, stop fighting me or you’re going to be grounded.”

Peter didn’t listen, stuck in his own little distraught world. Tears streamed down his face and he looked back just before May closed the door. _You promised._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all enjoyed the beginning of this fic and I hope you read the second chapter tomorrow!
> 
> Scream with me on [Tumblr!](https://funky--lil--spider.tumblr.com/)
> 
> [Support me on Ko-Fi, or commission a fic!](https://ko-fi.com/cold_nights_summer_days)


End file.
